


Breathing Fire

by maiden_aunt (SCFrankles)



Category: Dear Ladies
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/maiden_aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evadne has just returned from a trying rehearsal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Challenge 125: Scales](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/531479.html) at [Fan Flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com/) on LJ. 
> 
> Hinge and Bracket were created by Patrick Fyffe and George Logan. _Dear Ladies_ was written by Fyffe and Logan, and Gyles Brandreth, and produced by the BBC.
> 
> * * *

Evadne slammed the front door, stomped into the living room and sat down on the sofa glowering.

There was a pause.

“Rehearsal went well then..?” said Hilda.

Evadne groaned frustratedly. “I wish I’d never agreed to help the WI with their wretched St. George’s Day musical! Not one member of the cast has a decent voice!” She slumped further down. “And Mrs. Stainton is the worst of the lot. She’s turned out to be a truly lacklustre dragon.”

Hilda giggled. “Well, I suppose you need to get her to _polish up her scales.”_

Evadne looked bewildered.

“Doesn’t matter,” said Hilda.


End file.
